We were Real
by HeeMinHae
Summary: Its all about us.. kyumin


**Title : We were real **

**Cast : Kyuhyun-Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance / Yaoi (Boys Love)**

**Rating : General - T**

**Length : Ficlet**

**#Kyuuhyun POV**

Aku memandangi lelaki manis yang tertidur di sofa depan TV itu, ia kelihatan sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya aku membangunkannya danmenyuruhnya pindahkekamar kami. "sungmin hyung.. kau pasti kelelahan dengan jadwal padatmu. Ditambah lagi musical barumu" bathinku

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, meletakkan kepalanya diatas pahaku, kubiarkan ia tertidur lelap dalam pangkuanku. Entah mengapa, setiap memandang wajah chubby yang yang mulai tirus itu, aku selalu ingin menciumnya. "Ahh..sungmin hyung.. sekian lama kita bersama dalam satu dorm, aku semakin menyukaimu. Perasaan yang bukan hanya sekedar suka biasa. Meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tau, kau mengerti. Aku encintaimu hyung". Lalu aku mendekatkan mulutku ketelinga sungmin, kubisikkan lagi kata-kataku tadi, "sungmin hyung..saranghae..saranghae.. eottokhae huh? Mianhaehyung..aku terlihat mengabaikan mu. Bukan itu, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mengatakan hal yang membuat dirimu tertekan. Kau sudah cukup lelah. Tak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki banyak fikiran." Kemudian aku mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Kujelajahi pipi dan bibirnya. Entah memang dia tidak terbangun, karena terlalu lelah, atau ia hanya berpura-pura tidak merasakan agar aku terus bias mencumbunya, aku tidak mengerti. Ku angkat satu-satunya hyung yang kucintai itu, ia masih tertidur dalam dekapanku. Kuantarkan ia menuju kamar tidur kami. Aku terus disisinya hingga ia terjaga. Ini malam terakhirku satu tempat tidur. Besok sungmin hyung pergi ke-jepang untuk menyelesaikan drama musical **summer snow**-nya.

"ahh..minnie-ya..! bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" aku bertanya pada sesosok namja yang tertidur itu. Karena kutahu tidak akan ada respon darinya, aku pun menyelimutinya dan ikut tidur bersama disisinya.

.

.

.

.

**#Sungmin POV**

"Hyaa..kyuhyunie.. dia masih tertidur pulas ternyata. Aku bergegas pergi kedapur, mencari-cari bahan masakan apa saja yang bisa kuolah untuk sarapan pagi kami. Aku melihat banyak labu, kurasa aku bisa mengakali memasak berbagai jenis masakan berbahan dasar labu, seperti yang kulaklukan saat baru-baru debut. Aku menyiapkan semua bahan, memasak dengan pelan, sehingga tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu keras yang dapat membuat kyuhyunku terbangun.

"kyuhyun-ah.."aku mencoba membangunkan namja tampan itu.

"eemmhh.." katanya sedikit merengek

"hyaa…apa-apaan kau ini, bermanja-manja padaku. Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu" kataku geram, karena ia menarik lenganku sehingga jatuh tertidur kesampingnya.

"aahh.. aku ingin berlama-lama bersama mu hyung! Aku tau, kau akan ke-jepang nanti" kata kyuhyun padaku, membuatku tak dapat membalas perkataannya. Yaa…. Memang benar..aku pun merasakan hal sama terhadapnya. Aku sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama saja dengannya hari ini. Selama sebulan aku akan jarang melihatnya, apalagi tidur bersama. Kecuali kami bertemu saat fanmeet bersama member SJ-M. yahh! Meskipun kami bertemu, aku tak bisa terang-teranngan bermanja-manja dengannya. Aku akan sangat merindukan saat-saat tidur bersama, memasakkannya makanan, minum wine tengah malam, dan aku akan merindukan saat-saat menemaninya bermain game tengah malam.

"kyuhyun-ah.." aku menatap matanya

"wae.."

Lalu aku berdiri mengajaknya ikut serta berdiri bersamaku. "kajja..!" kataku

"odiee?"

"makan! Aku sudah memasakkanmu berbagai jenis masakan, kau harus menghabiskannya!" perintahku pada kyuhyun

"ahh..hyung juga! Aku tidak mau kau kurus. Lihat itu pipi mu sudah mulai tirus. Apa itu diet? Aku melarang keras kau diet!" katanya sembari mengikutiku dari belakang yang membuatku tersenyum malu mendengar ucapannya.

Seusai sarapan kami berjalan bersama kekamar, mengganti pakaian, bergegas pergi bekerja dan aku akan ke-jepang.

"Minnie-ya.."katanya lembut

"wae..kyuhyunie..?"

"hyung..mianhae.. aku seolah menyembunyikan kedekatan kita" jawabnya

Aku terkejut. "ah..mianhae khyuhyun-ah.. aku bukan bermaksud membeberkan semua tentang kita disukira. Aku..aku..mengucapkannya tanpa sengaja" balasku terbata

"ne..aku mengerti hyung.. hyung..aku menyukaimu.. saranghae...saranghanda" katanya berulang-ulang. "gamsahae..kau selalu mengingatku dimanapun kau berada" lanjutnya

"kyuhyun-ahh.. nado.. nan saranghanda" balasku memeluk kyuhyun.

Kami berpelukan erat cukup lama melampiaskan rasa cinta dan hasrat kerinduan yang bahkan belum lagi dimulai. Ini pelukan terakhir kami sebelum aku pergi ke-jepang. Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Begitupun sebaliknya kyuhyun

"sarangahe hyung" ucapnya lagi dari balik punggungku

"saranghae magnae"

"kau harus cepat menyelesaikan drama musikalmu dan kembali padaku" pinta kyuhyun

"kau jangan nakal juga, drama musical mu ada kissing scene kan? Aku cemburu melihatnya" tanyaku meski sudah tau

"itu.. itu.. tidak kena hyung.. aku hanya milikmu. Sungmin hyung"

"aku percaya padamu kyunie.. saranghae.." balasku masih dalam keadaan memeluk erat tubuh namja yang kucintai itu. Kyuhyun-ahh..**Go and try, because we are together.**

**~END~**

**-Leila Arsyie-**

**15 april 2013**


End file.
